


In Your Heart

by Lockandk3yfiction



Series: Fairy Tail Drabbles & Request [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Last Arc Spoiler, M/M, Romantic / Platonic Interactions Are Up To Interpretation, Searching For Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockandk3yfiction/pseuds/Lockandk3yfiction
Summary: “For once in your life, just listen to me!”“No! It’s pointless! Let me go!”“If you really thought that, would you of spent your whole life searching for him!? You want to find Igneel, don’t you!?” Gray’s bare heels dug into the ground, doing all that he could not to be dragged in the opposite direction. If they wanted to find Igneel, they needed to stay on this path and no amount of Natsu’s idiocrasy would keep him from dragging the lizard brain to Aurora, the land of dragons. “Don’t give up now, you meathead!”
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Series: Fairy Tail Drabbles & Request [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543519
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	In Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mdelpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/gifts).



> It's been ages since I brought pain into the world. My sincerest apologies for not drying out your tear ducts earlier.
> 
> Anyway, here is another request from tumblr for a good ol' friend.

“For once in your life, just listen to me!”

Natsu ignored Gray’s rambling as best he could. If it wasn’t for the ice-mage holding onto his scarf in a vice-grip, almost choking him, Natsu and Happy would already be halfway home. “No! It’s pointless! Let me go!”

“If you really thought that, would you of spent your whole life searching for him!? You want to find Igneel, don’t you!?” Gray’s bare heels dug into the ground, doing all that he could not to be dragged in the opposite direction. If they wanted to find Igneel, they needed to stay on this path and no amount of Natsu’s idiocrasy would keep him from dragging the lizard brain to Aurora, the land of dragons. “Don’t give up now, you meathead!”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Natsu bellowed from the bottom of his stomach. He roared with the effort of dislodging himself from Gray’s grasp.

Above them, Happy quipped his own thoughts. “Come on, Natsu! What if Igneel really is there? We already came all this way!”

“No need for cold feet now.” Gray tugged harshly on Natsu’s scarf, the both of them falling flat on their behinds.

It certainly was a long way from home, traveling across the whole country in less than two weeks. Gray’s feet had numbed and he couldn’t remember what town he left his shoes behind in. Rays of light pelted down on their sunburned skin, canisters empty of water. Their spirits were low and weakening as the minutes go by but still Gray wouldn’t let them quit. He wouldn’t let Natsu quit. Not after all these years. He couldn’t go back to mope in the guild for a second more. They had to find Igneel.

“Natsu, we’re only half a day away from the border.”

“I don’t care.”

Stubborn as always, Natsu planted his butt down in the shimmering sand. Resting his chin on the arms folded around his knees, Natsu glared at the vast emptiness of the desert. He didn’t care; it didn’t matter anymore. Nothing mattered. If Igneel truly cared about Natsu, the dragon should have found him by now. Should have used his sturdy wings to soar above the skies and perch himself at Natsu’s side. Shutting his eyes, Natsu tried to stop the tears from falling.

He was only a child back then. He still is nothing but a young boy missing the only father he’s ever known. It hurt to be abandoned, to have an empty heart. Didn’t he matter? Didn’t Igneel love him? Natsu shuttered a gasping breath, his cheeks dampening as he wailed. Why? Why does it ache so bad?

The flapping of wings fell silent, a furry paw patting at Natsu’s forearms. “There, there. We’ll find him.”

Natsu shook his head, choking on a hiccup.

Sand crunched lightly behind Natsu. Gray slumped to his knees, watching as the dragon slayer crumbled before him. Hastily, Gray pulled Natsu flushed against his chest. He held on tightly as the other cried, stroking unruly pink hair. Natsu’s breath came uneven, his chest constricting with every exhale and inhale. It wasn’t fair. None of it was fair.

“Today will be the day, I know it.”

🐉🐉🐉

Today was not the day. Nor we’re the following days.

If at all, they were the worst days. 

The land of dragons was barren; the ground turned to ashes and dust. Not a single being had lived in the land for centuries. The dragons had nothing to stay for.

🐉🐉🐉

Natsu rubbed at the tears drying underneath his eyelids. After the failure that going to Aurora had brought, the three had decided to stay in an inn nearest to the Aurora border. The small town seemed to know a lot of legends about the dragons that once resided in Aurora. Natsu and Gray had learned that it was the early settlers that had chased the dragons away with their torches, hunting them down for their precious scales. Hearing the story didn’t ease any of Natsu’s pain, however.

“Sonny,” one of the elder women whispered, her hand shielding her lips from eavesdroppers as she leaned toward the pair of mages and their exceed. “Don’t let the hunters hear what I have to say. There is a great secret to where some of the stronger dragons may have gone.”

Natsu raised his head to meet the older woman’s eyes. Grays ears perked, “Yeah?”

“Mmhm.” The elder woman smiled. “If you’re lucky, sonny, this dragon you speak of may already be with you. In your heart.”

Natsu’s brows twisted, confusion filling his head.

“Wow! Really!” Happy exclaimed.

“Hush down!” Gray slapped his hand over Happy’s mouth, “Didn’t you hear the woman?”

A mirth laughed hung in the air. “You didn’t hear that from me, Sonny.”

Natsu’s lip curled in a frown, his open palm resting over his chest. _Inside his heart?_

🐉🐉🐉

The pain was excruciating as if a fire was burning in his chest. Natsu clawed at the ground, an echoing scream escaping him. /It hurt. It hurt!/ The corners of Natsu’s eyes stung with fresh tears, spit fell from his lips in globs.

A light shown from Natsu’s fetal curled from, bursting in the sky like a lizard with wings. Like a dragon.

Natsu gasped for air, his eyes straining as they fell upon the one thing he’s been searching for since he was a child.

_Igneel._


End file.
